1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved diaphragm stack for a control device or the like as well as to a method of making such a diaphragm stack or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a diaphragm stack for a control device wherein the diaphgram stack has at least two flexible diaphragms separated by a rigid spacer means and a pair of rigid outboard members that are secured together by a fastening means passing through the center of the stack.
For example, see British Patent to Hood No. 935,939.